Anniversary
by babesrus2
Summary: Stephanie tells Ranger something important. A Babe HEA. This is a repost.


_**This short one-shot was posted on my old site, babesrus1. I have had a number of people ask if I would re-post onto this site. If you have already read it, thank you. If not, please read and review. **_

**Disclaimer: I am only borrowing them for awhile, Janet.**

Anniversary

Ranger came up the stairs and entered silently onto five. He moved stealthily along the wall, not saying anything. Would he find them together again? His face was blank, and his hands slightly clenched. Their heads were together and they were whispering. Now standing behind them, he said in a very loud voice, "Explain". Their heads knocked together as they tried to resume a normal pose.

Stephanie and Hector blushed and tried to cover up their conversation by rustling some papers on Stephanie's desk. Ranger stood with his arms crossed. He looked down at them. They cleared their throats. Hector prepared to stand up and leave but one look from Ranger, and he sat down again.

Stephanie, by now her face a deep red, stammered. "Hi Ranger, back from your call so soon?" Ranger looked at her. She gulped and stopped speaking. Turning on his heel, he stalked off to his office and closed his door. Hector and Stephanie looked at each other. Hector got up and left quickly. Stephanie got back to work, cringing inside. Would this work?

Ranger sighed as he sat heavily in his chair. He put his elbows on the desk and leaned on his hands. He thought that Stephanie and he were on the road of happiness together, but she had been spending a lot of time with Hector over the past week. He would find them close together in the most outrageous places, a conference room, a stairway, down in the garage, even in the supply room. What had he done wrong? They went to restaurants, movies, and plays. They went for dinners at her parent's house. He took her to visit his parents. He bought expensive clothes for her and was even looking at purchasing her a new car, not even black. He thought their sex was great. She was as adventuresome as he was. They took holidays together and she lived on seven with him now. He thought back to their relationship. He told her many times how much he loved her. They had discussed the subject off and on again and neither of them particularly wanted marriage or children. Had something happened? Was she having doubts about their relationship? Had she changed her mind about him? Heaving another sigh, he got down to work.

Stephanie blew out a breath. She hated to keep anything from Ranger, but she really needed Hector's help. She was almost ready. Hopefully she could pull it off. Tomorrow was the day. She was getting nervous.

Tomorrow finally arrived. Stephanie stepped into Ranger's office and waited for him to look up. "What can I do for you Babe?" he asked. She went to his side and climbed onto his lap. He put his arms around her and breathed in her scent. God, he hoped it was not bad news.

She laid her head on his shoulder. Speaking softly to him, she spoke. "Carlos, No puedo vivir sin ti (I can't live without you), Cada dia te quiero mas (Each day I love you more), Te quiero con todo mi Corazon (I love you with all my heart), Eres ei amor de mi vida (You are the love of my life), Eres mi todo (You are my everything), Cada dia te quiero mas que ayer y menos que manana (I love you more than yesterday, but not as much as tomorrow)". Ranger looked at her in amazement. He hugged her to him and spoke softly. "Thank you Babe. That was the most beautiful thing you have ever said to me."

Stephanie sighed in contentment. Hector had been teaching her those phrases over and over until she could say it perfectly. As she continued to snuggle on Ranger's lap, she softly spoke. "Carlos, do you remember what today is?" He looked at the calendar on his desk and smiled. "Yes, Babe. Today is the 4th anniversary of the day I met you in the diner and agreed to be your Professor Higgins." She smiled.

Taking his hand she stood up and guided him out of the office. Pressing the elevator button, then she pressed her key fob taking them up to seven. As the elevator hummed quietly, they held each other tightly and kissed. Today was a day of celebration. They were living their someday.

**Happy Anniversary to my husband. This is for you.**


End file.
